My Midnight Lover
by KIADORI
Summary: Kagome is a normal high school student, or so it seems. When Kagome turns 18 she is visted by her long lost lover and future mate, but there's a slight problem...Kagome's lost her memory. Can Sesshomaru help Kagome remember what they once had? SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers, and welcome to another Kiadori fanfic! This one is a lot different from the last one (that yes I'm still trying to finish!), but I hope you enjoy none the less.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha but yes I have the plot, so at least give me that.

My Midnight Lover Chapter 1 "Your Kiss that awaked me"

Dream Sequence

It was midnight and the moon glistened brightly above a field of beautiful roses. There were millions and millions of stars in the sky making the roses all the more breath taking. In the middle of that field stood an enchanting sight; it was a girl.

The girl had long raven hair, which cascaded down her back in waves. The girls' eyes were a striking blue and she had a nice slim waist. The girl had on a most gorgeous dress. It was pure white and it was long showing off her curves. 

What was strange was the girl seemed to be waiting on someone, because she kept turning her head this way and that every time she heard a noise. That is until finally someone called her.

"My Dearest" The voice spoke lovingly. "Have you been waiting long?"

The girl looked up sharply and began to smile.

"No, I've just arrived" came her beautiful voice.

The voice stepped forward out of the shadows revealing a gorgeous man. This mysterious man had long silver hair, twice as long as the girls' and beautiful amber eyes putting the sun to shame. His skin was well toned and he had a body only fit for a god.

The god stepped toward the girl and ran a long claw down her cheek, making her tremble in the process.

"Oh, my Lord" she whispered. "How I've missed you," She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I you" he spoke in his velvety smooth voice, wrapping his arms around her as well.

The two lovers stood in each other's embrace like that for a while before the god broke the silence.

"My dearest" The girl looked up giving her full attention to her lord. "I've brought you something," he said smiling.

The girls' eyes lit up and she grew excited. "Really!" She asked happily.

The god nodded his head slowly and brought out a beautiful silver chain, with a blue and silver locket hanging from it. Her eyes grew wider as the necklace came into sight.

"It this really for me?' She asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Yes, for you and only you" He said placing the necklace around her neck gently. "Oh Thank you!" she said hugging him once more. The god lifted her chin slightly, so that she could reach his eye level."Yes?" The girl began to blush because of his romantic gesture.

" I want you to know that…I love you Kagome." He said. Her eyes lit up for the second time that night and she began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my lord, I love you too!" She said with tears running down her cheeks. The gorgeous god moved forward and pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back shyly in return.

End of Dream Sequence

"OH.MY. GOODNESS Kagome!" screamed an excited brown headed beauty. "You seriously had a dream like that?" the girl known as Kagome, nodded her head slightly in embarrassment.

"It was so cute, like a fairytale or something" Another girl with long, raven hair spoke. "Oh Sango, Kikiyo, I knew you'd guy's tease me.

"No Kagome seriously! That sounded like this amazing fantasy that'll never happen" Sango taunted. Kagome glared at Sango hurt.

"Sango!" Kikiyo cried. "Oh honestly Kagome, don't listen to her" Kikiyo said rubbing her back softly.

"I was only kidding" Sango giggled latching arms with her two best friends.

"Oh I knew it was a silly dream, but…I've been having it for about a month now." Kagome looked down at her feet and began to blush once more.

"Really?" Sago asked. "Maybe this dream could be like one of those memory thingy's some people get when they dream about their previous lives." She said smiling.

"Now I know your teasing me!" Kagome cried.

"No Kagome. Sango could have a point, things like this do happen you know." Kikiyo spoke wisely. Kagome took what the two were saying into consideration until finally putting it behind her.

"Yeah well whatever it is, let's just forget about it. It's probably nothing, besides we should hurry up and get to school before were late." Sango and Kikiyo looked at Kagome worried but decided she was right so they all began to pick up the pace.

The trio walked in silence until their magnificent school came into view. "Well here we are" Sango spoke. "Yep" Kikiyo and Kagome spoke together.

"Back at this hellhole they like to call "School". Sango said cringing slightly.

Kagome and Kikiyo giggled at their best friend as they all walked forward to their destination.

Kagome, Sango, and, Kikiyo have been best friends sense the third grade, and have been inseparable ever sense but now they went to a private highschool called "Shikon High Academy" Where there was: Kikiyo the oldest; she was18 and she was also the wisest. Whenever Sango and Kagome had a problem they'd always go to Kikiyo, knowing that she'd have an answer.

Next there was Sango. She was the second oldest and was also 18. Sango was also very smart but tough as well. Not tomboy tough, just tough enough to hold her own and look out for her best friends. Sango was very caring but she had a scary side that no one ever dared attempt to find out was it was like.

Last there was Kagome, she was 17 the youngest of the group. Kagome was one of those girls that everyone fell in love with. Who couldn't? She was kind, always looking out for others and plenty more. If Kagome saw a girl who was crying she'd go over to her even though she didn't know her. It was just how she was.

Kagome was also very popular with the boys, as was Kikiyo and Sango. But Kagome seemed to have a certain charm, a certain pureness about her that the boys absolutely loved, but every boy who'd ask her out she'd turn down. She knew there was some one else out there that had been searching for her just as long as she'd been searching for him. But sadly he hadn't come yet.

"Good morning ladies. And how are you on this fine morning?" Asked a handsome man with a low pony tail and amazing violet eyes.

"Hi Miroku" Kikiyo and Kagome spoke in unison. While Sango looked away blushing head high in the air.

"Why Sango, you aren't still mad at me from yesterday are you? I told you it was simply a mistake." Miroku said grinning.

Sango almost choked. A mistake! That lecher called putting his hands on her bottom three times a mistake? That..that pervert! Miroku was terribly sweet, but when it came to his hand he could never keep it to his self. It wasn't like she didn't like him or anything. The complete opposite actually, but she just wish he'd change that bad habit of his before she'd chop it off.

"Humph!" Sango threw her head higher in the air. "That's the last time I'm walking home with you, you pervert!" She said not looking at him.

"Aww, come on Sango don't be that way. I have chocolate." Miroku sung wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ha, bet ya' can smell rain from that position huh Sango?" Some one laughed. Everyone turned and saw a tall boy with waist length silver hair and golden eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome called waving her best friend ( that she now saw as a bigbrother) over.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha walked over to the group as he greeted them. 

Kikiyo began to move around a lot and her previously calm and composed façade' shattered and was now replaced by a slightly nervous and flushing one.

"Hey Kikiyo" Inuyasha said putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Um..I, Hello Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha turned back to the group and a smile grew as a thought popped into his head. "I know a little girl whose birthday is tomorrow." Inuyasha teased as Kagome choked on the water she was drinking from her water bottle.

"Oh yea, well you won't be able to call me that after tomorrow" Kagome said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Oh, yea you're right Inuyasha. Isn't your rich grandfather throwing you that big ball too?" Sango asked excited.

"Yes, I told him he didn't have to but he just insisted." Kagome said flushed.

"Oh, and it was so nice of you to invite all of us too," Kikiyo said smiling. "Yeah! I can't wait to party!" Sango said getting everyone excited.

"Yes, well anyway we have to hurry and get to class, there's only ten minutes until homeroom starts." Kagome said looking at her watch.

"Oh shoot you guys she's right." Sango said. The group of friends began to run pass the crowd of kids trying to make it to class on time.

Some where unknown

Sitting in a beautiful garden full of roses was a sexy silver haired, demon. Twirling a single red rose between his thumb and index finger. Being careful not to cut it with his long nails.

This demon lord stayed like this until one of his guards came rushing into his garden breathing heavily.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru laid the rose gently on the bench and stood up to face his guard. "This better be important Kei" He spoke in an icy cold voice.

"Yes, it is " Kei said smiling.

"Well, what is it?" Sesshomaru said being impatient. Sesshomaru was getting upset. Couldn't this fool see that he was busy thinking about **her**?

"Lord Sesshomaru, we've found her" Kei said his smile growing all the more. He was so happy and he also wanted his lord to be happy after all this time. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. He just knew his lord would thank him and maybe even smile a little like he used to.

Sesshomaru glared at Kei and disappeared in front of him in the matter of seconds and grabbed his guard's throat squeezing. _'Or maybe not"_ Kei thought putting his hand over Sesshomaru's.

"If you are lying, I promise you I'll end your life right here in this very spot" Sesshomaru said squeezing tighter.

"Mi lord, I swear it, I was her!" Sesshomaru let go of Kei's throat and watched him gasp for air. Sesshomaru waited until he finally caught his breath so he could speak. "Well, where is she?" Sesshomaru asked getting antsy.

"Well, she goes to a school called "Shikon High Academy" and I first sensed her when I was walking towards your mansion. I wanted to make sure it was really her so I followed her and two other girls that were with her. I made sure I wasn't seen so as I was approaching I heard her speaking of a dream she had the previous night and from the description it sounds as if she might be remembering you Mi lord." Kei finished smiling once more but still rubbing his neck.

Sesshomaru didn't show it but he was thrilled. So thrilled that he could just yell.

"Mi lord you do remember that she lost her memory that day don't you?" He had to open his big mouth. Of course he remembered that she'd lost her memory. The day she lost them was too heart wrenchingly pain full and vivid to forget. So with a sigh he answered.

"Yes Kei, I remember well" Sesshomaru spoke dryly.

"Oh, and another piece of information became apparent to me as I was following her. Tomorrow is her birthday. You know what that means right?" Sesshomaru looked at him confused. What was this guard talking about? It was just her birthday.

"She going to be turning 18 and now you'll finally be able to make her your mate." Sesshomaru let his façade slip that time. He looked shocked. That's right, when they fell in love she was only 15, but now she was going to be a woman and old enough to finally be his.

"Thank you Kei" Sesshomaru said walking away. "And my apologies for earlier" he said sitting back down on the bench.

"Oh don't worr-" "Leave me" Sesshomaru said cutting him off.

"Yes Mi lord" Kei bowed and began to walk off. Well…it was a start.

Sesshomaru was so happy but only for a moment. There was still the obstacle about her memory lost though. No, that wouldn't be a problem. He would see to it him self that she'd get back her memory. And they would once more be happy lovers.

Yes…Lovers.

With Kagome and co. After school.

"Bye Kikiyo, Bye Inuyasha" Kagome waved watching the couple walk to the opposite direction as Herself, Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, I'm so tired" Sango moaned out.

"Oh, shall I give you a massage." He asked grinning like a mouse with cheese.

A few seconds later there was a loud slapping noise and a small red hand print on Miroku's face. (A/N: wonder how that got there?) "Maybe later than" Sango raised her hand again growling about to hit him once more until she heard giggling.

"And what is so funny Kagome?" Sango asked furious, "It's just that…you two are so cute together." Kagome said giggling once more. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then turned away blushing,

"Well" Kagome said scaring Sango and Miroku. "This is my street so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at my party k? Sango looked at Kagome and nodded along with Miroku.

"Yes, ok but try to get some sleep I mean tomorrow is Saturday birthday girl. Don't let those dreams get the best of you." Sango said as they hugged.

"I will" Kagome said walking away. 

"What dreams?" Miroku asked confused. Sango sighed "Come on lecher, it's getting chilly" Sango said grabbing his arm.

Midnight in Kagome's room

Kagome got out of her bed quietly so not to wake anyone. She walked slowly to her balcony door and opened so she could go out. She went over to the railing and looked up at the beautiful moon that was in the sky. Why did this image look so familiar? It could be any thing she suggested. She was thinking too much.But it was one person she couldn't get off her mind and it was him. The man from her dreams and- "No! I have to forget him; he's just someone from my dreams. He can't be real! Can he?" Kagome said touching her lips.

No of course not. "Hey what am I worried about, It's my birthday and I'm now 18" she said trying to cheer herself up.

"Yes, you are my dearest" spoke a smooth and sexy voice.

Kagome jumped. Who was that? She knew Souta's voice wasn't that deep and Ji-chan would never visit that late, or sound that attractive.

"Who's there!" Kagome asked loudly.

"Yes, I feared you still wouldn't remember me, but it just hurts to see it's true." Kagome thought she'd faint as she watched the owner of the voice come out the shadows of her balcony.

It was he, the man from her dreams! And this whole thing was real; it really wasn't a dream! This man, he was **so** attractive and he was looking directly at her.

"Do not be frightened my love, I shall not harm you" He spoke softly trying to calm her. But it didn't seem to work much sense she was still backing up.

Kagome continued to back up until she ran into the railing and began o fall over. Like a knight in shinning armor, Sesshomaru was there in a matter of seconds ready to grab her before she fell. "Oh Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his chest.

"It's been year's sense I've been able to hold you like this, I've missed you so much. And there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you." Sesshomaru began to nuzzle his nose in her sweet smelling hair. Oh how he's missed her scent. It was heavenly.

Kagome was so scared; he's talking to her like he knew her. Did he? She knew she was adopted but she didn't really remember anything before she turned 16. Kagome started to pull away from him. He let her go and she backed up into her balcony window.

"Who are? She asked. Sesshomaru couldn't tell her that, not yet at least. It's been enough of a shock already for him to so boldly embrace her, so if he told her of what he knew she'd probably faint."My dear" He began trying to approach her again."That is of no importance right now, you will remember soon." He said with a smile on his face. He grabbed Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist securely so she wouldn't get away.

Kagome began to struggle and become afraid again until he said. "Kagome it's ok, just trust me." Kagome noticed the sincerity in his voice so she stopped moving for the moment.

"Here" He spoke as she stopped moving. "It came off that day, but now it is fixed and you shall never lose it again." Sesshomaru put the beautiful necklace around her neck that she remembered from her dream. It was even more breath taking up close.

Sesshomaru could feel her happiness as she picked up the necklace that was lying on her chest. Kagome looked up at him with her adorable blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"That's why I love you so, you tend to smile even in the most difficult of times" Sesshomaru put one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head.

"My Kagome, I have fallen in love with you all over again." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

This was way too much for Kagome; she felt it hard to breathe so…she fainted. Sesshomaru felt Kagome go limp in his arms so he pulled back and carried her bridal-style through her balcony doors.

Sesshomaru laid her down in her bed and kissed her on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday My love, I'll be seeing you soon." And with that he was gone.**Okay so that was the first chapter of My Midnight Lover, I hoped you liked.  
If you would be ever so kind, please leave me a review and tell me what cha' thought. K?**

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews I enjoyed reading them.So sorry for not up dating in so long too but I know you all are probably ready to start reading so here ya go!**

Disclaimer:…(sigh)

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday?

There was a tiny bird, singing on Kagome's balcony door when she harshly slammed down on her clock and scared the poor thing away. Kagome turned over in her warm comfy bed and was about to fall back to sleep when her cell phone rung and went to automatic answer.

"Little miss birthday girl!" came an aggravated voice from the phone. "I know your not still asleep. Wake up!. Kagome was so startled from the outburst of Sango that she was successfully awake and staring at her wooden floor. Oh how wonderful her day was starting out. "Kago-" Sango was cut off as Kagome took hold of her phone.

"I'm awake Sango' Kagome spoke tiredly. "Can't you think of a better way to wake me up? I mean the floor and I are getting a little bit to close for my liking" she said sarcastically. Sango laughed. "It woke you up didn't it? Besides this way is more fun." She said giggling into the receiver. "Ok knock it off." Spoke another voice. "Kagome believe me I tried to tell Sango to give you a little slack because it's your birthday, but **oh no**! She just had to hear you hit the floor as a start to her morning."

Kagome stood up and brushed her self off. "It's fine" she spoke rubbing her eyes. "Anyway Kag's, Happy Birthday" Kikyo sung into the phone. "Oh yes, I'm sorry happy birthday!" Sango repeated. "Thanks, but I'm gonna have to let you guys go. I have a long day ahead of me before its time for the party. " Kagome walked over to her drawer grabbing her necessities so she could get into the shower. "k, just try to enjoy today Kagome, I mean you only turn 18 once and see it this way: your finally a woman!" Kikyo said excited

"Yeah, yeah ok" Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Ciao" Kikyo and Sango called in unison before hanging up. "Here goes nothing" Kagome went into her closet and grabbed a pair or Capri's and a white halter-top.

After Kagome took her nice hot shower she was out with a fuzzy blue towel around her thin frame. She began to hum to her self as she wiped away the mist that gathered on her mirror. Kagome stopped humming when she noticed a beautiful necklace around her neck. _'Where did this come from?'_ she thought. Then the memory of last night came rushing back to her. 

Kagome had to take hold of the sink so that she wouldn't fall over. "That wasn't a dream?" She asked her self. Kagome picked up the pendant and blushed immediately. "He took my first kiss" she was furious now. Who did that guy think he was taking her first kiss? Even if he was a lot better looking than any of the guys she ever saw. I mean who wouldn't be freaked out in her position?

She didn't even know the guy and he was all over her calling her pet names like he's known her for years. The nerve of that guy! But…he knew her name. No! He could've just heard someone say it somewhere. But the look in his eyes when he was holding her, he had to know her some how. Right? Maybe he knew her before she lost her memory, when her adopted family found her. Maybe…no!

Kagome shook her head. She'd be damned if she let something like this ruin her birthday! So with a confident nod to herself in the mirror she began to dress.

"My Lord, you have a phone call" Sesshomaru was once again in his replica of the garden him and his lover shared. He looked up at the young maid and grabbed the phone from her hands. With a bow the young girl walked away. Sesshomaru put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello" came his calm voice. "So did ya see her last night? She's grown into a full blown hottie huh bro?" "It will serve you well if you don't refrain to my future mate as a "hottie" he spoke annoyed. "Aww c'mon, is this the thanks I get for keeping watch over her after all these years? Your lucky I didn't call dibs on her.All the guys in school are after her, and I could've just-"

"Inuyasha, hold your tongue or I'll rip it out your mouth and feed it to the birds" Sesshomaru said letting his anger get the best of him. "Now this is an energetic side I haven't side in a while" Sesshomaru sighed. The boy certainly knew how to get on his bad side. "What is it that you called for"

"Oh yea I almost forgot" Sesshomaru was tempted to rolled his eyes. This boy knew no boundaries. "Kagome's having a party to celebrate her 18th birthday. It's supposed to be this real big bash and I thought that you might wanna know.' Inuyasha said. "Inuyash-. Inuyasha cut him off. "Besides think about all the guys who can't wait to get their hands on her now that she's 18."

This was absolutely too easy, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru wanted to be close to Kagome so why not at her own party? "I'll be there" with that Sesshomaru hung up the phone. This was going to be fun. Inuyasha hopped off his bed and went towards his closet.

Kagome walked down the stairs stomach growling. Oh how she was hungry. "Mom" Kagome walked into the kitchen but was disappointed to see no one there. Kagome sighed. _'Yep, great way to start off the morning'_ she thought. Kagome scanned the kitchen when she noticed a note on the table. Kagome walked over to the table and picked it up. 

_Goodmorning Kagome,  
Happy birthday sweetie, sorry I wasn't able to say that to you in person this morning but your brother forgot to mention to me that his old tux was to small, so I'm out buying him another. Your grandfather just sent over your dress (It's gorgeous! I left it sitting on the couch) and some money for your hair make-up, etc. Oh, and your breakfast in the oven.   
, Love Mom_

Kagome smiled. Maybe this day s going to be better than she thought. Kagome went to the stove and opened the oven door to reach in and grab her plate. _"Wow, pancakes with chocolate chips, bacon and eggs, my fav!'_ Yes this day was certainly looking up. Kagome walked back over to the table and grabbed a fork and was just about to take a bite when her doorbell rung. Now who was it?

Kagome growled and got up. This had better be important or she was going to freak. No one should ever take her away from her favorite breakfast. Kagome opened the door but before she was able to say a word she was knocked to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw her two bestfriends. " Hey guys!" 

"Hey Kag's!" Sango and Kikyo said in unison. "What are you guys doing here I thought you were going to meet me here at 7:00?" Kagome titled her head to the side a little.

"Well Sango and I talked it over and decided that maybe we should get ready together." Kikyo said smiling helping Kagome to her feet. "Yea and face it girl, you've been acting really weird lately" Sango said tapping Kagome on her nose.

"I have?" Kagome questioned watching the girls shake their heads.

Well whatever the case" Kikyo began. "It doesn't matter now, let's just go get fabulous!" She shouted grinning."

"But, I haven't even finished breakfast" Kagome whined.

"Well bring it with you" Sango pushed Kagome into the kitchen to grab her plate. "Bring it where? On the road while were walking down the street." Kagome said sarcastically picking her plate up.

"Aww. Now that's now way to talk to your bestfriend, who just so happens to have the keys to her moms Mercedes." Sango jingled the keys in Kagome face as if trying to hypnotize her.

"No way!" Kagome said shocked, a piece a bacon that she had but into her mouth falling out in the process. "Way!" Sango screamed.

Kagome hurried and grabbed a napkin to put over her plate and ran out side, leaving Sango and Kikyo to lock up. The two shook their heads smiling and Sango locked the door with her spare key to her house.

After Make-up and things…………….

Kagome was rushing around the house in search of her dress.

"Where is it!" Kagome screamed. Sango ran into the living room where Kagome was. Kagome looked up frantically and asked "Did you find it?"

Sango shook her head. "No, did your mom tell you where the dress was?" Sango asked rubbing Kagome's back trying to calm her. "Yes, she said in the note that it was on the couch but it's not!" Kagome said trying not to cry.

"Well why don't you call her cell, maybe she moved it" Kikyo said coming in the living room with her earrings in hand. "Great idea" Kagome said running in the kitchen and grabbing the phone, hastily dialing her mothers' number. "Damn it. She left her phone here!" Kagome cried out from the kitchen.

"Where'd she go? I'm sure it couldn't have been far" Sango asked.

"She said she was going to get some more tape for her video camera but-" Kagome was cut off as her mother walked through the door.

"Mom!" Kagome cried. "Where's my dress?"

Her mother smiled. 'I saw that you hadn't touched your dress so I hung it up in your closet." She said.

"Oh thank you" Kagome shouted sprinting up the stairs.

Kagome ran into her room and into her closet but stopped as her breath was taken away by the gorgeous dress. "Oh my goodness" Kagome walked over to the beautiful dress.

Kagome touched the dress softly as if she would rip it. It was the most breath taking dress she had seen in her life. Kagome hurried and slipped into the dress. It was perfect! It hugged her in all the right places. But what surprised her the most about the dress was how good it matched with her necklace.

The dress was astounding. It was a beautiful silver color around the halter part that hugged her breasts but slowly changed to blue as it reached her mid waist. The front bottom part of her dress was a pretty shade of blue that stopped just above her shins but in the back there was a medium length silver train trailing in the back.

Kagome went to her full view mirror and stood back to admire her self. She sighed. Kagome was never the type to think muck of her self, but how she looked now…she felt as if she were the princess among princesses.

"Hey Kagome did you…find it" Sango gasped as she looked at Kagome. Kikyo ran in Kagome's room soon after Sango and was looking at Kagome the same way Sango was.

"Oh Kagome" Kikyo said covering her mouth trying not to cry, "Your absolutely gorgeous.

"I agree 100 percent," Sago said walking over to her bestfriend hugging her. Kikyo went and hugged her as well. "Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around them both.

"Are you girls ready?" Sango and Kikyo stepped away from Kagome so they could answer her. :"Yes" the three said together.

Kagome mother stood in shock for a moment, but then begin to cry.  
"Oh look at my Kagome, your so beautiful!" She squealed.

"Mom! Don't cry, you'll mess up your make-up" Kagome walked over to her mother and wiped away her tears. 

"Yes right" Her mother said gathering her emotions back together. 

"Let's go," She said smiling as all the girls grinned and followed Kagome's mother down the stairs and in to the limousine. (Courtesy of Kagome's grandfather) 

Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the extravagant hall felling like an idiot with no date.

"Where the hell are they, they were supposed to be here15 minutes ago" Inuyasha scowled looking at his watch. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes lit up instantly. _'Finally'_ he thought. But was soon disappointed when he learned it was his half-brother.

"Guess not" he muttered slightly embarrassed.

Sesshomaru walked out of his limo as his driver held the door open for him. _'Of course there would be paparazzi at the party of the famous Ken Higurashi's granddaughter'_ he thought glumly. He just didn't feel like dealing with them today, so he did what he did best. He ignored them.

"What do you think about Mr. Higurashi's granddaughter turning 18" a woman asked waving a microphone in his face.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. Is it true that Taisho Corp is joining with Higurashi inc.?" a man yelled as Sesshomaru finally reached the top of the staircase and went in.

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"So you showed up eh? Not really surprising though. Put Kagome's name, the paparazzi, mix it all together and you've got the perfect reason for the appearance of the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho." Inuyasha said leaning on the doorframe of the entrance.

Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha slowly and glared coolly. " Inuyasha-"

"She's here" Inuyasha said as he watched the paparazzi flock the group of girls with questions he knew most of them couldn't answer.

"She looks gorgeous doesn't she?" Inuyasha said turning around only to find him already gone.

"Slick bastard" he said as he went down to greet the girls.

Sesshomaru took paced steps as he reached the ballroom. If he was going to spend time with Kagome tonight, he'd have to take his time and work his way to her. He already took a big chance seeing her the previous night. He was going to make sure she 'd have the perfect birthday, including him of course. 

So with a slight tilt to his lips he walked in fully.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru how nice it is to see you" Ken said warmly making his way over to him.

Kagome sat in the back of the limo and wrung her hands until they were red. She was so nervous! First she'd have to get pass the obstacle that was the paparazzi, and then the entrance with a million people (that she probably didn't even know) staring at her.

She was sure if they didn't get there soon, she was going to die from a heart attack.

"Kagome" Kagome looked up and into the warm eyes of her mother. "There's no need to be nervous," her mother said pushing a stray curl out of her daughters' face. Your friends and I will be there the whole time, and just think how much fun you'll have. Try to calm down okay sweetie?" Kagome nodded and begin to breathe normally.

"Were here, and look at all the camera's and flashing" Sango squealed.

The driver of the limo got out and opened the door for the girls. As they stepped out they were bombarded with questions and flashing of cameras. The girls slowly made there way through the group of cameramen and women, and through the doors of the beautiful hall.

Ey gilrsldfkdef "Hello ladies, you're all looking beautiful this evening" The girls looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha looking quite handsome at the entrance.

"Hey guys" Kagome said cheerfully (if only for the moment) hugging the two.

"Happy birthday Kagome" The two said in unison taking in her beautiful appearance.

"Kagome you look astonishing" Miroku said trying to creep his hand to her backside. ""Keep it to yourself pervert" Sango said grabbing his hand just in time.

"Why Sango you look like a jewel, yet ten times better," hae said in his charmingly masculine voice. "Is it so wrong that a man, who appreciates the finer beauty in life, wishes to peruse said jewel?" Miroku said smiling laying a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Sango face lit up like a red Christmas light. "Uh, I um" she stuttered as everyone began to laugh. But before she was able to answer his question, Kagome's grandfather entered the hall and told them it was time to enter.

Taking a breath Kagome latched onto her grandfathers' arm and they all proceeded forward.

Sesshomaru stood impatiently as he waited the entrance of his betrothed. Where could she be? He saw her grandfather leave about 15 minutes ago. He was sure he was going to get her so what could be-

Sesshomaru was silenced as he noticed the lights dim and the spot light being placed on different couples who were descending the stairs. Sesshomaru watched the different couples walk down the stairs boredly until he saw the most gorgeous girl he'd seen all day. 

Kagome…

She looked liked a goddess as she descended the stairs more gracefully than any of the girls had tried to attempt. His heart pounded quickly against his chest as she finally stepped off the last stair smiling brightly with that beautiful smile of hers as everybody clapped.

He didn't notice before last night but she wasn't the same girl he had fell in love with, oh no. She had blossomed into a full-blown woman. With a smirk on his lips he turned to sit down and let her get a little time to get aquatinted with the party before he approached her.

Kagome sighed. The worst was over and now all she was ready to do was let loose and party. But something had her on edge every sense she entered the doors. Kagome smiled and shook her head. It was probably nothing, she was always known to over react. With a smile she headed towards her bestfriends as the DJ began to play soft music.

Kagome walked up to Sango and tapped her back making her jump in the process.

"Heya Sango" Kagome said smiling innocently at her,

Sango turned and smiled at her bestfriend. "Kagome this party is amazing" she gushed turning wide eyes, this way and that.

"Yep sure is, makes you think anything can happen, Huh Sango?" She teased motioning toward Miroku.

"Ha, ha, whatever Kagome" Sango blushed.

"Hey girls, I know I have a boyfriend and everything, that I'm very committed to, mind you but…' Kikyo spoke pausing as her eyes drifted behind them.

"But what?" Kagome asked turning around. Her voice hitched in her throat as her eyes landed on the gorgeous man from the previous night. _'Oh Kami! This cannot be happening, and it so doesn't help that he's with ji-chan. He's going to try and introduce me!' And Kami knows I've had a hell of an introduction with that guy!' _ She panicked.

Thinking quick Kagome made up an excuse to lead them away. "Hey guys I heard the punch is delicious, I think we should go try some!" Kagome mentally slapped her self. _'Oh yea, sure let's go get some punch! It's so the talk of the night!' _she thought sarcastically trying to push them.

"Kagome my dear, I have some one I want you all to meet" Kagome moaned. So much for punch. Might as well get it over with. Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around.

"Yes Ji-chan?" she said trying not to meet eye contact with the man's beautiful eyes, half afraid she might get lost in them.

"Everyone this is Taisho, Sesshomaru. Head of Taisho Corp." He said as everyone looked at him.

"And Sesshomaru, this is my lovely granddaughter I was telling you about. Kagome" Sesshomaru stepped forward and took Kagome's hand in his.

"How wonderful it is to meet you, my dear Kagome. I just wish your grandfathers words would've have matched up to how beautiful you actually are," He said kissing her hand, holding her gaze the whole time.

Kagome flushed all thoughts of anger toward the man gone. "Oh, I, thank you" Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded admiring her appearance more that she was up close. Oh how he loved this girl. Sesshomaru looked behind Kagome, not wanting to be rude so he spoke.

"I am very pleased to meet you all" Sesshomaru spoke smoothly bowing slightly. Sango and Kikyo blushed and nodded dumbly as Kagome's grandfather lead him to some of his other guests.

"Oh.My.Goodness!" Sango screamed. "He was so…ahhh, is it even a word for how attractive was?" Sango squealed watching the man interact.

"I mean I guess he was attractive" Kagome lied trying to clear the blush on her face.

"Are you kidding me!" Sango yelled. 'And what was with you two, I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you two were-"

"Lovers?" Kikyo added. Sango nodded her head. "Kagome wasn't that man a perfect description of the man in your dreams? I mean I know it sounds a little far fetched but he seemed to fit it perfectly "Kikyo explained.

Now that she thought about it. Nah. "Uh Kikyo, I couldn't see his face that well but I know it wasn't him" she half lied. She wasn't about to think about this now. It was time to dance.

"But anyway let's dance"She sung as the DJ began to play her favorite song.

Kikyo and Sango smiled, grabbed their boyfriends and headed to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome dance with her friends happily. He sighed. How he wanted to dance with her, but he really didn't find it the right songs so he waited. As if the DJ heard his prayers, the songs slowed and it gave him the perfect opportunity to dance with Kagome.

Sesshomaru glided slowly over to Kagome just as she was about to leave the dance floor, for lack of a partner. "May I have this dance?" He spoke smoothly as he looked into her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

Kagome's heart fluttered. She wasn't expecting to see him again tonight. But sadly in the back of her mind. She knew she would. Kagome was about to answer but suddenly remembered why she was mad at this man in the first place.

"No" she said stubbornly.

"Oh? And why not?" Sesshomaru said, eyes glistening with amusement.

Kagome blushed. She didn't know she'd be giving an explanation. But nonetheless she told him anyway.

"B-because,you,you stole my first kiss!" Kagome whispered to him embarrassed.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, and bent down to speak into her ear."Trust me love" he said seductively. "No it wasn't" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and to his happiness she complied.

Sesshomaru put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her lightly into his chest, where she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome was still wary of this attractive man. What were his intentions? Did he really know her like he said he did or was he after something else?

Before Kagome could put up anymore explanations on this mans' behavior. He bent down and whispered.

"Happy Birthday my love" then he kissed her lips softly, tasting them lightly.

**Well, there ya go! Again, I am so sorry for updating SO late! I have no excuse but to say that I was being lazy. But I promise the next chapter will come sooner. To say sorry, I even made this chappy longer than intended.**

Any whoo! 

Review

Later 


End file.
